voltron_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanna Sendai (Legendary Defender)
(Quick note: THIS CHARACTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! This character is the property of KannaSendai, and all rights to this character belong to her). '''Kanna Sendai '''is a former bounty hunter and the White Paladin, the one who pilots the White Lion. She is also Keith's girlfriend and eventual wife. Appearance Kanna is a girl who stands at average height, with olive skin, bright brown eyes, and straight chesnut brown hair with no particular bang style. When her inner Endari shines forth, her skin becomes dotted with white dots in lines along her arms and legs. These dots also appear around her face. Her casual wear is a white tank top with a black jacket and brown cargo pants. Her paladin armor is essentially the same as everyone else's, but with bright white markings. Personality Kanna is a sarcastic girl with a sharp tongue. She's not quick to trust others and mostly keeps to herself. However, the reason for this is due to heartbreak, as she once was a part of Zarkon's ranks, assigned to his son, Lotor. She once had feelings for him, but that was before she realized the Galra's true purpose. However, after becoming a part of Team Voltron, she shows her more compassionate and easygoing side, often expressing it through hanging out with Lance or Pidge. She even opens up enough to grow to love again, and to share that love with Keith. Abilities Equipment * '''Bayard: '''After becoming a paladin, Kanna receives her own bayard, which transforms into a pair of short swords that she can use in both of her hands. * '''Paladin Armor: '''Armor that allows for safe travel in space; it contains a highly advanced computer system, communication system, a laser gun, a grappling hook and tether, holographic capabilities, an energy shield for defense, breathable air, and a jetpack for brief sustained flight. Skill Set * '''Healing Powers: '''Kanna has the power to heal others by singing and using her Endari blood. She used this power to heal Lance after the bomb exploded in "Fall of the Castle of Lions". * '''Energy Transfer: '''If an ally is low on energy or is weakened, Kanna can store extra energy in her body and then transfer this energy to said person. Piloting Though previously inexperienced, Kanna learned how to fly the White Lion as all the other paladins did: through a series of instructions and ideas running through her head, no doubt thanks to the consciousness of the Lion itself. Relationships Towards Keith Keith and Kanna clash right from the start, unlike the "love at first sight" most characters started out with. Kanna often found Keith's edginess annoying, and hated being shunned by him. However, as they spent more and more time together, Kanna's feelings for him grew. Even then, she tried to push those feelings down, in fear that he would break her heart like Lotor did. Their relationship took several rough bumps, but in the end, they were able to tell each other how they felt and eventually got married, going so far as to have two beautiful children. Towards Lance Lance becomes Kanna's best friend, a much healthier replacement than Lotor's generals, her former, less compassionate friends. Though his antics were expected to repel her more serious behavior, it actually ended up opening her up to the team, her bond with them growing stronger. Towards Pidge Upon being the only other female paladin, Kanna viewed Pidge as an important asset to the team. The girls got along great, as most besties do. When Pidge confides in Kanna about her family, Kanna returns that trust by admitting her feelings for Keith, in hopes that Pidge knows how to react in such a situation. Towards Shiro Like everyone else, Kanna sees Shiro as a sort of "space dad", and always looks to him for his judgement on certain situations she is unable to figure out of her own. Towards Lotor Lotor once held great importance to Kanna. As one of his generals, she believed in his supposed spreading of peace, and helped him win planets over. However, when she found out his true intentions, she felt betrayed by his treachery and left his team to become a bounty hunter. When the rest of the paladins found out about this previous relationship, they were furious, but Kanna proved herself worthy in helping to stop him. Towards Axca, Ezor, & Zethrid These three girls were once Kanna's best friends. Once she found out how they weren't going to leave Lotor's side, despite knowing the truth about him, Kanna felt betrayed by them too. However, after Lotor's defeat, they reunited, and though their relationship wasn't as strong as it was before, they were able to make amends and be friends again. Towards Akia Akia was known as Kanna's apprentice. She viewed her like a little sister, and cared for her very much. However, Lotor took her on a mission, despite Kanna insisting that she wasn't ready, and she went missing in action. This caused Kanna to see how terrible Lotor was, and she was devastated over losing Akia. However, years later, after restoring peace to the universe, she reunites with her and is able to reestablish their thought-to-be-lost bond. Trivia * KannaSendai's screen name is the same as her OC's actual name. (Duh) * Despite being the white paladin, Kanna's favorite color is navy blue. * Kanna's favorite foods are french fries and chocolate, and her favorite beverage is coffee with milk. * Kanna enjoys music by New Order. * Kanna's favorite book series is the LoTR trilogy. * Before fleeing Earth, Kanna's dream job was to be a writer, or to work with genetic research. * Kanna talks in her sleep. * Keith and Kanna's official ship name is Keitanna, but its variants include Keithna, Keithanna, and Kaneith. * Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Coran, and Akia are all confirmed Keitanna shippers. Category:Characters Category:Alien-Human Hybrids Category:Female Characters Category:Paladins